Rebirth of Oz
by Rose Mistress
Summary: The land of Oz is now at peace but the council is still at large. With Yugi's help, can they keep the land of Oz in peace and keep Yami and Aqua from falling back into their grasp once again?


Zypher: Again, terribly sorry for the extremely long wait for chapters of any kind but seriously, my mind is starting to rebel on me and is starting to make me think thoughts of quitting writing my stories but I'm not going to give up now. There's still much to do and many to complete so I'm forcing out chapters before I actually listen to my mind and stop for good. Anywho finally got out of my horrible down spiral and now going to finally start the long awaited sequel to The Demon of Oz. Enjoy.

Summary: A year went by ever since the events that led to Yugi's permanent stay in Bright Haven. But with the council that took over Yami and Aqua's train of thoughts and caused a bigger mess than they should've gotten into still at large, they had a bigger problem at hand. Promising to never lose them to the darkness that took over their souls once, Yugi promised to take down the council but will the help of the ex-demon kings and Keara be enough...

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh.

0

Rebirth of Oz

Chapter 1

0

A year has passed since the incident the last time Yugi was in Bright Haven. Everything was still peaceful and there was no sign of the council anywhere in the vicinity of the Dragon Villa. Yugi was glad for this and happily spent time with Yami, Aqua and his friends, also contributing time to help Crystal with the dragons, taking care of the new hatchings when needed after being weaned by their mothers and keeping their cages cleaned daily.

Yami smiled one day as he walked in to see Yugi tending to the new mother of the group. She was Shalana and although younger than the other mothers, she found herself bonded with quite a strong mate and Yugi was happy with this.

"Morning, Yugi. How is Shalana?"

"She's fine. I think she would like Moryn to come in and stay with her for a bit."

"Shall we let them out into the fields then?"

Yugi stroked the dragon's head and nodded. "Yeah. Let's do that." Yami nodded as well and left to head to the stables for the male dragon to fetch Moryn while Yugi unlatched the stable door and Shalana walked out, nuzzling Yugi before letting herself be led by the younger out into the field where her mate waited.

Yami was already outside with Moryn who gave a croon in happiness as Shalana came out with Yugi. Both trotted over to one another and nuzzled one another before flitting up into the air to spend some time together in flight. Yami and Yugi watched them before they turned to one another. "Well, let's leave them alone. They won't go far and Crystal can come out to fetch them later." said Yami and Yugi nodded in agreement before they both headed into the small home of Crystal.

Aqua was in the kitchen, munching on a biscuit before turning to them when they came in. "Morning you two." They greeted him in return. Aqua looked down to Yugi. "So, how are the dragons and their children?"

"They're fine. Shalana is outside right now with her mate since it's been a while since she's seen him." Yugi replied and Aqua nodded. "Good to hear." Yugi nodded before they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where they sat, Yugi resting in Aqua's lap with his head resting upon his chest.

"So, did Diamond and Crystal find anything about that council of yours?" Yugi questioned softly. "Nothing yet. They probably hid themselves well because they didn't want to end up like we did after the castle collapsed since they probably know of the power you hold now of you could defeat while we're in our ultimate forms." Aqua replied.

Yugi sighed and snuggled further into Aqua. "I hope they don't try to take you back so they could control you two like they did before. I don't want anything to happen to you or Yami so we must find them quickly." He nodded. "We will, Yugi. I promise you that we will." he whispered softly.

0

In a remote area unhindered by any form of life, there was a small but elaborate building. And inside it were the council that caused everything to happen a year ago. "We must claim them back and bring them back under the control we almost had over them."

"But how? With that child, we will never get close to them again."

The minor argument was halted as a hand was raised into the air and the two council members that spoke looked to the one at the head of the table. The one who decided on this plan. It was he that decided on this, behind the former king's back when the two were born. He wanted power but the previous king knew that he was going to do no good with it.

Before his death, he entrusted Yami and Aqua with the council and hopefully keep them in line but what he never found out what their influence upon them while they were young. So once they gained the throne, they gave the council the power they wanted.

But knowing that they could've easily lost it, the leader of the council made sure to keep them on a tight leash and kept them under the influence of the spell they placed on them. But now that was all lost due to them vying for more but knew now that they still had a chance.

"We will claim them again once more. But first, we must kill the boy. The power he wields is powerful enough to kill them and with more, he could free them of the spell easily if we cast it upon them again. Once he's out the way, we will have nothing to worry about and the world of Oz will be under our power once again." The head council member spoke and they all nodded before laughing darkly.

0

As it was getting late, they brought Shalana and Moryn back into their pens before heading inside to have dinner which Diamond prepared for them during her short visit before leaving for her home in another section of the Dragon Villa. The inhabitants chatted quietly with one another at they ate their meals, minds at ease temporarily for the night where they don't have to fear anything with no word about the council being anywhere nearby.

After dinner, Crystal took the liberty to wash the dishes while Yami, Yugi and Aqua headed up to their shared room to relax until they were ready to fall asleep.

Aqua watched from his hanging bed to the two curled up upon the bed, the older ex-king whispering sweet nothing to the light of their lives. "I will always love you, Yugi. You know that, right?" Yami whispered and Yugi laughed softly, reaching up to caress his face lightly, feeling the soft, warm skin underneath his palm.

"I know and I love you just as much. And I'm always going to be around to protect you both from the council. The next time we see them, they are going to be taken care of for good so we'll never have to worry about them and live peacefully."

Yami smiled and nuzzled him before resting his head upon Yugi's. He relished being in Yugi's embrace but then frowned, getting a thought in mind. "Yugi...what if you die? Not by the council but just naturally?" he whispered and Yugi removed his head to looked into the crimson pools that have seen so much.

"You know...I never even thought about that. But I'm sure that Keara will do something to help me out when she comes to visit." Yugi replied and Yami smiled, nodding and curled up beside him, soon falling asleep as Yugi ran a hand through his hair. Yugi gave a small sigh as he looked down to Yugi, smiling softly and turned to gaze at Aqua for a moment and then out the window to the brightly shining moon outside.

"I hope everything will go alright. I know the council won't go down easily but with everything we now know of them, we shouldn't have any problems determining what their next move might be." Yugi whispered before he curled up beside Yami, taking a sheet to cover both of them before falling into the embrace of sleep as well.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. The first chapter to the sequel of The Demon of Oz. Hoped you enjoyed this hopefully not so short but probably is chapter and I shall see you when I have the next ready for ya. See you soon.


End file.
